tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Band in Boston
Band in Boston is the ninth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the twelfth episode produced. The episode starts when will be a Battle of Bands in the Tipton, and Zack and Cody's Band, Rock Squared, will be in trouble because Zack want to be more rocker than Cody wants. Meanwhile, when Lance's Instruments of his band are broken, London pays him to fix the instruments, they will be have London as their singer. Episode Summary Zack, Cody, Max, and Tapeworm decide to start a band called "Rock Squared" to win the event at The Tipton Hotel, The Battle of The Bands. Whoever wins, gets a record of their own. But, Zack only cares about his clothes and keeps on messing up the words. Cody is too serious and only cares about the way the music sounds and is too strict with the band. They fight and Cody starts a new band with Arwin and Muriel, taking his lyrics along with him. Max and Tapeworm realize that they can't do it without Cody, so they lock the two in a closet to let them work it out. Max tells Muriel to let them out when they work it out (and to let them out in 10 minutes) but Muriel falls asleep. When the band is getting ready, Zack and Cody aren't there, so Max and Tapeworm go to look for them, finding out that they crawled into the air conditioning. When it's there turn to perform, Zack and Cody finally arrive, with the help of Arwin. Meanwhile, Maddie and Lance's band (Waterworks) is having trouble too. Someone got water in their instruments, and Maddie is really upset, saying how she needed that record, so she can get rich. When London hears Maddie saying, "What, no one has that much money" she starts laughing and says that she will fix the instruments on the condition that London can be in the band. After playing the tambourine and complaining, Maddie and Lance decide to let London sing with Maddie. But they find out that London sings horribly. So, the night they perform, they turn off London's mic so you can't hear her singing. When London figures it out and she thinks her mike's broken so she asks to share with Maddie. Maddie says no and London asks why. Then Maddie blurts out, without thinking, "Because you're a lousy singer!" London, hurt & embarrassed, runs off the stage and into the lobby. Maddie follows her into the lobby, apologizing. London forgives her, saying, "You know, Daddy owns a few record companies, I could've made a CD anytime. But, now that I know I'm a lousy singer, what's the point?" Maddie stares at her open mouthed. Rock Squared end up winning the competition. Songs * School's Out Memorable Quotes * "Woooo!!! Rock Squared! Arghh!!!" - Arwin Hawkhauser. * "Hit me wit some sugar sweet thang!" - Zack Martin. * "I'd rather hit you with some deodorant. What is that smell!" - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "But I really wanted to get my groove thang on!" - Muriel. * "Without it, waterworks is down the toilet." - Lance Fishman. * "Here's another one: If we don't get out of this closet were never gonna win the contest." - Cody Martin. Trivia *2nd appearance of Arwin. Gallery Band In Boston (Screenshot 1).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 2).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 3).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 4).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 5).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 6).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 7).png Band In Boston (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)